


Then, Now, and Later

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Ryan once upon a time worked in a certain agency that trained highly skilled operatives to be sent on special missions. He thought he’d never see his “Battle Buddy” Jeremy Dooley again, but life finds a way to surprise him, even after all these years.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Dedicated to Gaila, who inspired this prompt! Thank you for your support!
Comments: 62
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan pulled the mask on and slipped into the jacket. He drew one of his knives, clicking it open and spinning it a bit before making it disappear again. As he stepped through the bathroom door, Ryan shrank away behind the mask, under the jacket, the paint, and the intimidating presence until he was too tiny to be seen by anyone. He settled into the little box inside him that he hid in when the Vagabond was needed.

The Vagabond walked down the hallway, meeting Kingpin and the rest of the FAHC at the elevator. Mr. Golden Bullet himself lowered his aviators, eyebrows going up. He grinned widely at Vagabond.

“Lookin’ good, V,” he teased, “You got a crush on the little shit?”

Vagabond narrowed his eyes at him as the elevator beeped and they all climbed aboard. Goldie winked before pushing his glasses back up his nose. Vagabond was hungry. It’d been a few weeks since Goldie had presented his ass to him for punishment. After the job, he was absolutely going to destroy him.

They drove in two vans. He thought it could be assumed they were transporting the cocky little shit afterwards. Whether the kid would be breathing or not, Vagabond didn’t know. He didn’t care either. His role was to grab the kid, drag him into his own living room, and put a knife to his throat. The rest was up to Kingpin. 

Rimmy Tim was the kid’s name. His game was boxing. Specifically, underground boxing and the word was he was cheating. He was apparently a martial arts expert who was intimidating/weakening his opponents before the fights. Vagabond thought that was the gist anyway. He usually didn’t pay much attention to details.

Instead, he just stuck to his job and moved down the hallway of the shitty apartment, listening for movement. The bedroom door was open. _Terrible choice. Always close the door._ He slipped through the open space between the frame and the door. The form on the bed shifted quickly, but Vagabond was quicker.

His gloved hands gripped the kid’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. He sat on his stomach and leaned forward, letting the moonlight fall over the mask. The kid froze, throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously. He, of course, recognized the skull mask. 

“Fuck,” Rimmy Tim muttered, “Uh. H-hey, there. Don’t suppose you’d listen to begging?”

Vagabond tilted his head curiously. _Interesting reaction._ Why did this kid look familiar? 

“So I’m guessing you’re here about the-the rumors?” The kid sputtered.

Vagabond loosened one hand, giving him a sharp look of warning. Rimmy swallowed again.

“N-no sudden m-movements,” He stammered, “G-got it. Yes, sir.”

_Yes, sir._

Ryan peeked up from his box. _I know this kid._ Vagabond shoved him back down as he lifted his hand. He put a finger to the grimace of the mask.

“I s-see,” Rimmy mumbled, “You’re not here to talk. G-got it. Uh, V-vagabond? One request?”

Vagabond’s lips curled into a smile under the mask. _Daring little shit._

“L-let me put on underwear?” Rimmy squeaked, “I’m naked.”

Vagabond shifted off of him, drawing his gun. Rimmy slipped out of his bed slowly. Vagabond kept his eyes up, having no interest in getting distracted by what lay below the dark patch of hair. Even if it was damn tempting. As Rimmy crossed the room, his back turned to Vagabond who couldn’t stop Ryan from suddenly surging from his box.

His hand shook. _Tattoo._ A series of numbers in faded ink lined up on his spine. Ryan’s own inked skin seemed to sweat in response. _Dooley. He’s...here. Why is he here? Why didn’t I recognize him sooner?!_ Dooley bent to slide his boxers up and Ryan couldn’t help but watch the glimpse of his cock between his legs. _Damn._ He looked bigger than Ryan remembered. He was certainly more built than he had been back then, especially on his shoulders and arms. Ryan’s mouth was dry. 

Rimmy turned back around and Vagabond quickly shoved Ryan down. No time for a breakdown, he had a job. He came forward and gripped one bicep. _Firm, strong, warm._ Ryan tried to express his interest in these observations, but Vagabond ignored him to drag Rimmy into the living room. 

He sat him on the middle cushion of his couch and went to open the door. The rest of FAHC filed into the room and Vagabond holstered his gun. He was meant to stand behind the kid, like usual, but Ryan found himself terrified of standing near him. He stood next to Goldie instead, doing his best to remain full Vagabond, but failing miserably. That’s what the mask was for.

“Good evening,” Rimmy muttered, “I’m guessing you’re here about the, uh, the rumors?”

Kingpin laughed lightly.

“So you’ve heard?” He commented, “Do you have an explanation?”

“I do,” Rimmy answered, “It was an unfortunate coincidence. I, uh, broke into a place and got into a fight. Next day I have to fight the, uh, the asshole in the ring.”

“And do you have proof of this?” Kingpin pressed.

“I do, actually,” Rimmy assured him, “I stole something. I can get it.”

Kingpin turned to Vagabond.

“Go with him,” he ordered.

Rimmy led the way back down the hallway and Ryan’s eyes traveled down his spine to the number. _53478._ It was one off from his own. _53477._ Jeremy Dooley. James Haywood’s Battle Buddy. Ryan was dead last time he’d seen him or well, he was pretending to be dead. 

Dooley bent to get something and Ryan’s eyes drifted down to his ass. That looked better than he remembered too. And damn, he’d remembered it as pretty fucking good. He still occasionally had dreams about Dooley’s ass. How many years had it been? 6 or 7? 6 or 7 years and he’d already immediately snapped back into wanting to fuck the daylights out of the kid. 

“See somethin’ you like, sir?” Dooley asked, drawing his attention up to his face.

He was looking over his shoulder with a smirk and Vagabond’s hunger surged. _Bad boy._ Cocky little shit needed the attitude beat out of him. Or fucked out of him. No, both. He needed both. Vagabond needed to do both. _Now._

He made to move towards him, but he stood up straight and turned around, holding up what he’d been retrieving. Vagabond wanted to grab his hair and shove him back around. Rimmy smirked as he moved towards him. His hips wiggled as he moved as though he was a model walking down a runway. Ryan swallowed thickly as he stopped in front of him.

“Too bad for you,” he teased, “We’re busy with something.“ 

Ryan gripped his forearm with a growling noise. _I will have you, bad little boy._ Dooley shuddered, his pupils dilating. 

“I think I need pants now too,” he whispered.

Ryan let him go, trying to shrink back into his box as Dooley yanked his jeans on. He followed him back out to the living room as they both stepped into their personas. Vagabond went back to his place next to Goldie, while Rimmy walked to Kingpin.

“There you go, see?” Rimmy said as he passed over the evidence, “I had no idea who I was going to fight anyway. I, uh, I never do. I don’t want to form strategy beforehand.”

He sat back onto his couch.

“Oh?” Kingpin prompted.

“Nope, makes it too easy,” Rimmy answered, “Short fights do nothing for me.”

Kingpin laughed and turned to Wings.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked.

“Hmph, he needs an attitude adjustment, I think,” Wings answered, crossing her arms, “But he’s the right one for the job.”

Ryan frowned. _Job? What job?_

“Job?” Rimmy prompted from the couch, “What job?”

“We’ll be in touch with the details,” Kingpin answered, “Thank you for your time, Mr. Tim.”

“Er, my pleasure?” Rimmy offered.

As they started filing out, Rimmy glanced at Vagabond, looking disappointed see him go. Vagabond wanted to stay. _Ryan_ wanted to stay. He left anyway. They were halfway home before Vagabond snapped. He pulled into an empty parking lot and grabbed Goldie by the shirt, tossing him into the back before quickly following.

“Blimey, you startled me,” Goldie grunted, “Can’t give a guy warning?”

Vagabond did not speak. He never did. He gripped Goldie’s collar and put him on his hands and knees. He shoved his face down on the carpeted floor and pushed his jeans down to his knees. Goldie had loosened himself, as he always did when he wanted punishment. Vagabond smacked his ass. _Bad boy._ Goldie rocked and moaned. 

Vagabond was too riled up to wait. He fumbled to get his cock out and shoved in him quickly. He puffed out a breathy groan. _Finally._ Goldie was huffing out pained breaths and moans. Vagabond threaded his fingers through his hair and tightened his fist. _Bad boy._

Goldie moaned. Any second now he would start calling Vagabond his “boi”. Vagabond jerked forward sharply getting a gasp out of him. For once they were both imagining someone else. Vagabond leaned over him, running his free hand over his torso. 

“Bad boy,” He groaned breathlessly as he started rocking into him, “Shakin your slutty ass for me like you think I won’t fuck it?”

He thrust sharply and pinched his nipple. Goldie moaned, body shuddering.

“You itchin for it so bad?” Vagabond growled, “Would it matter who it was? Bet you’d take anyone you filthy little whore. As long as they fuck you good, you don’t care. Fuckin cum dumpster.”

Goldie’s back arched and he pushed back into Vagabond’s thrusts. Vagabond ripped the mask from his face to sink his teeth into the sensitive golden skin on his neck. 

“V-V! F-fuck!” Goldie groaned, “M-Mark me up, pl-please!”

“Shut up, slut,” Vagabond growled.

He bit and sucked again and again and again until he was covered in marks. Vagabond’s thrusting was going sloppy and he reached between Goldie’s legs to jerk him off. He came first, tightening around Vagabond who grunted, thrusting quicker. _Oh no. Fuck._ Goldie dissolved as Vagabond struggled to get off. _Not this fucking shit again!_

“Um...” Gavin squeaked nervously.

Vagabond put a hand over his mouth, bracing on the floor to slam into him. Previously, 6 or 7 years ago, the solution had been to picture Dooley. He squeezed his eyes closed and pictured it was Dooley squeezing around him. Pictured the showers after a mission, the water flowing over his shoulders, down his back. Pictured droplets gliding over the numbers inked on his spine. Pictured him bending, water running over his ass and down his legs.

_See somethin’ you like, sir?_

“F-fuck!” Ryan hissed as he came.

He shuddered, hips twitching as he dumped his load into Gavin, not Dooley. He snapped his hand away from Gavin’s mouth, immediately feeling fifty shades of dickbag.

“Shit, y-you okay?” He huffed, “T-too much?”

“Nah,” Gavin assured him cheerfully, “Vagabond dirty talked! I’m the happiest little lad ever!”

Ryan blushed as he reached for tissues. _Shit._ 6 or 7 years and Dooley still riled him up like no other. And now the cumming thing was back. He’d gotten over that long before Vagabond started fucking Goldie, but now it was back. Because Dooley was there. Ryan really hoped he wouldn’t have to be on the job with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitches, you already know what’s in store for your asses.
> 
> @1stworldmutant or comment prompts to get your own dedicated fic~!


	2. Chapter 2

“Do I have to?” Ryan grumbled.

“Yes, you’re in time out,” Geoff snapped at him.

“What, why??” Ryan demanded.

“For marking up our fucking charisma,” Geoff growled at him.

Ryan went a bit pink, looking away.

“T-technically that was Vagabond,” He mumbled.

“Get the hell out of my office,” Geoff muttered, tiredly dropping his face into his hands. 

Ryan huffed out an annoyed sigh, tucking the envelope into his jacket. He left to finish getting suited up. He made sure to go for full paint just in case. Gavin knocked on the bathroom door as he started swiping paint on. 

“Open,” He grunted.

Gavin opened the door and stepped inside. Ryan’s eyes found the hickeys in the mirror and his dick twitched. Things changed now. Gavin had _asked_ to be marked up and Ryan had dirty talked. Ryan felt like everything was ramping up and he was all for it. He smirked as he caught Gavin’s eyes in the mirror. He was red-faced. 

“Erm, I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

_Damn, he’s cute._ Ryan put down the applicator and turned towards him. Gavin gripped his bicep, looking down sheepishly. Ryan crowded him against the door, bracing his arm against it as he leaned in. He tipped Gavin’s chin up with one finger.

“I can’t wait to punish you,” he spoke lowly, “Such a bad boy telling on me.”

Gavin looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

“I-I...think we sh-should stop,” he muttered.

Ryan frowned. His body was screaming “fuck me”, but he didn’t want to any more? _Why?_ He wanted to ask. But he knew the answer. Gavin was in love with Michael. Ryan had made their relationship too much, given him visible signs of it, made it harder for Gavin to display his availability to the other lad. Ryan’s hand gripped his jaw.

“How long are you gonna wait for him?” He whispered.

Gavin’s eyes filled with tears.

“Forever.”

Ryan pulled away from him, turning back to the paint and mirror.

“Ry, I’m-“

“Get out,” Vagabond hissed.

Gavin knew better than to push his luck. He scurried out quickly. Ryan gripped the sink tightly. This was Dooley’s fault. It wasn’t, but if it wasn’t then it would be _Ryan’s._ And Ryan wasn’t going to accept his mistakes like some sort of rational, well-adjusted adult. He punched the wall in frustration, eyes squeezed tightly closed. 

It wasn’t even that he was in love with Gavin. He did like Gavin, but that wasn’t what frustrated him. He just desperately wanted _anyone_ at this point, but no one was ever going to answer for him the way Gavin answered for Michael. Forever with Ryan would be hell, no doubt.

~

Rimmy’s head was bowed as he entered the locker room, towel covering his face as he read something on his phone. He knew Vagabond was there, based on the way his body stayed tense, but he tried to pretend he either didn’t or didn’t care. Either way, he didn’t look up until he was in front of his locker. He rubbed sweat from his hair as his eyes swept up Vagabond’s body where it was casually leaned against the wall. Vagabond smirked behind the mask as Rimmy locked eyes with him.

“Don’t suppose you’re here for recreation?” He mumbled tiredly.

He unlocked his locker to pull out his street clothes while Vagabond approached. He wiped more sweat from his hair and face before dropping the towel on the bench and pulling his shirt off. Ryan’s eyes darted down his bare torso and back up before the shirt was over his head. _Fucking nailed it, he suspects nothing._ Rimmy smirked at him. _Shit, he suspects everything!_ Vagabond pushed Ryan back in his box and pulled out the envelope.

“This is from Kingpin?” Rimmy guessed as he took it.

Vagabond didn’t bother nodding confirmation to the obvious. Rimmy opened it and read the note quickly while Vagabond kept Ryan’s eyes and the rest of him, inside his box. 

“I get the feeling you don’t know what this says,” Rimmy grunted, looking up.

Vagabond did nod this time. Rimmy held it out for him. Geoff hadn’t said he wasn’t allowed to read it, but he also hadn’t told him what it said. He shook his head. _Better safe than sorry._ Rimmy raised his eyebrows.

“Suit yourself,” he muttered, “You can tell him I’ll be ready in the allotted time and my only condition is being listened to. I’m a professional and he wants me for a reason, so my expertise is listened to or I don’t do the job.”

Vagabond nodded curtly and turned to leave.

“Hey, uh, I don’t suppose you’d, uh, be into those recreational activities I mentioned before?” Rimmy questioned, clearing his throat, “I promise you can ogle me all you want.”

Vagabond turned back and shoved him into the lockers, pinning him by one hand on the chest. _Cheeky little fucker, aren’t you?_ Dooley swallowed nervously before he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Ryan wanted him so bad his fingers ached. But this was a bad idea. A very bad one. God he looked good down there though. 

Ryan put his hand under his chin and tilted his face upward. Rimmy’s face was flushed and his dark eyes were hooded. Ryan tapped his left knee with the toe of his boot and Rimmy spread his legs wide for him. Then he pushed his shoulder and Rimmy leaned back against the lockers. Ryan gently pressed his foot to the front of Rimmy’s crotch. Rimmy hissed in surprise, but quickly fumbled with his pants. He was very good at nonverbal orders.

He hesitated before wrapping his hand around himself and stroking his dick. Ryan brushed a thumb over Rimmy’s bottom lip and his mouth popped open. Ryan shoved two of his fingers inside, thrusting quickly and roughly over his tongue. Rimmy moaned, sucking on them and rubbing his tongue all over the leather they were wrapped in. 

He bit down as he came with a growl and Ryan wanted to fuck his face. He did not. After making sure he was alive and awake, he turned to leave. Rimmy made a disgruntled noise.

“Hey, wait! I didn’t get you off!” He called, “Let me get you off.”

Ryan nearly sprinted to get out of there. He really did not need the spark in his pants to ignite and send the whole place up like a barn fire. Considering he’d talked dirty to _Gavin_ while thinking of Dooley, it was best not to take the risk. 

He did _not_ want to talk about how he rode his motorcycle to the nearest private location and shoved his fingers in his mouth while he jerked off. And yes, he _also_ didn’t want to talk about how it was the fingers that were in Rimmy’s mouth. Or how he was trying to chase the man’s saliva on his own hand. So shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle writing bingo “Ryan can’t deal with his emotions like a giant man baby.”
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more not dealing with emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: broken hand

Ryan tugged off the mask and made his way to Geoff’s office. Gavin was inside. Ryan wanted to put the mask back on.

“Rimmy says he can do it,” He muttered tiredly, “But he wants to be listened to as the expert in his field. You know, respected as the guy we hired for the thing.”

“Ah, okay, that’s a relief,” Geoff admitted, “I was a bit worried he’d demand something insane.”

“So what the hell was in the note?” Ryan grunted, “He seemed to think it concerned me.”

“Oh, I just told him you’d be his partner for the job,” Geoff answered, breezily, “Said you’d be watching his ass.”

Ryan went red under the paint.

“Y-you said what?!” He demanded.

Geoff frowned at him.

“I said you’d be partners,” He repeated, “And you’d watch his ass, so he should be sure to watch yours.”

Ryan resisted the urge to shoot the man. _No wonder he was so fucking amused by it! Fucking hell._ Gavin was frowning at him, squinting suspiciously as though he was trying to figure out what was going on. Ryan threw him a glare. _Fuck you, you don’t get to wonder, you tool._ Ryan huffed out an annoyed noise and stormed from the room. _Fucking whatever._

~

“Heyo!” Rimmy greeted, not looking up, “Got your stealth boots on?”

Vagabond tried to focus on the sarcasm, but the kid had positioned himself perfectly so his ass was pointed directly at Ryan. _Careful, Dooley, my piece is loaded._ He really, _really_ wanted to grope him. Instead, he forced himself to step up beside him, out of range of the very fuckable ass. Rimmy was still looking down at a tablet. Vagabond leaned over curiously.

“Camera controls,” Rimmy explained, “I like to not be seen and I like to be thorough. Never know if a dodge pattern isn’t going to work out. Are you ready?”

Vagabond nodded curtly and Rimmy pressed a button on the tablet for a few seconds before he started sliding. Vagabond was close behind him. They slid down the slope quickly, dirt and gravel skittering out from under their boots. Vagabond followed closely behind, watching their backs as Rimmy led the way to the rear of the building. 

Rimmy was up the wall so fast, it made Ryan’s head spin. _Damn, he got even better._ Ryan hurried after him, much less gracefully, annoyed that he looked like an idiot by comparison. Rimmy was at a safe, bent over it when he finally got into the place. 

_Now I know you’re doing it on purpose,_ Ryan thought bitterly as he stepped further into the room. Damn, his ass looked good in those jeans. Rimmy grinned at him over his shoulder. Ryan was going to destroy him. 

“Problem, boss?” Rimmy taunted, “See something you want?”

Ryan saw a lot of things he wanted. Ached with the number of things he wanted. Top of the list of things he wanted was to tell him to drop his pants and spread his legs like a good little bitch. But they had a thing to steal, a job to do. The safe clicked and Rimmy stood to swing the door open. He retrieved the item from the safe and then suddenly froze. His spine went rigid and he tensed as though about to fight.

“So no one knew about the silent alarm?” He guessed quietly.

_Fuck._ Vagabond spun and dashed for the still open window. He pulled a knife to jam it, keep it open, but he was a second too late. He growled through his teeth as his hand broke between the window and the knife as it slammed shut. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ He fumbled in his pockets for his baton and flicked it open. Rimmy almost got a face full of it when he was suddenly at his elbow. 

“Give it,” he grunted, grabbing a hold of it.

Vagabond released it, though he wasn’t _that_ confident in Rimmy’s ability to lever open the window. He jammed the baton in the tiny space afforded by Vagabond’s broken bones and knife, then shoved down. The baton nearly broke from the force he put behind it. _Right, this is the same kid who carried me on his back for nearly two miles._

“Alright, get through,” Rimmy grunted, “Quickly now!”

Vagabond slipped out the window and dropped into a roll before he thought to question how Rimmy was going to get through. The item was in his jacket pocket. _That dumb little shit!_ Vagabond jumped back to the window as it slammed closed. He slammed his fist into the window, but of course it didn’t break. Rimmy grinned at him and winked before he took off. _Badboy._

A very audible alarm went off and Vagabond hit the window again in frustration. _Damnit! Stupid fucking kid! He’s going to get killed! If he gets killed, I’ll never get out of time out!_ He sighed and got to his feet on the window sill. Dooley would probably go for the roof. He huffed and grunted as he hauled himself up the building via the windows. 6 or 7 years and there they were again.

_“Ya wanna race?” Dooley laughed._

_“Yes,” Ryan answered._

_“Strong and silent,” Dooley teased, “Girls dig the strong, silent type.”_

_“Well, that’s unfortunate,” Ryan muttered._

_“Oh?”_

_They jumped to the same window and Ryan felt his heart in his throat as he looked at Dooley._

_“I dig boys,” he mumbled, “So girls digging it is useless to me.”_

_“Well, boys dig it too,” Dooley assured him._

_He grinned at him and Ryan wanted nothing more than to press their lips together. But he was too chicken shit to take the plunge. Dooley’s grin faltered a moment and he leapt from the window to the next._

_“Better hurry, Haywood,” He taunted, “Don’t forget, loser drives.”_

_Ryan always drove._

Vagabond shoved the Battle Buddy memory down into Ryan’s box as he pulled himself up onto the roof. _No time for this shit, the dumb fuck is about to get himself killed._ As he rolled onto the roof he whipped out knives, sending them at the waiting assassins. Not expecting them, having a broken hand, and having just rolled onto the roof were the excuses he used for missing completely. 

He paled as he recognized their gear. _Agency._ They were agents. He felt like he could feel his numbers burning on his spine. Did they finally figure it out? Maybe they were there for something else? He rolled behind an air conditioning unit, going for his shoulder holster. _As if, Haywood, there are no coincidences._

“Hey, it’s Vagabond, right?” One of them called, “We’re not here for you.”

Seems unlikely.

“We’re here for Dooley!” They continued, “No reason for you to get hurt!”

_Dooley, of course. Now what did you do, you little shit?_ Vagabond puffed out a breath, pushing down all the Agency and Dooley related bullshit. He popped up, shooting two bullets. One went directly between the eyes of one agent. The other went into the space next to the second agent’s heart plate on their bulletproof vest. Vagabond stood and calmly walked to the down agent. He pressed his boot into their chest and pointed the gun at their head.

“Why?” He growled.

“A-aban-doned p-art-ner,” the agent grit out through their teeth.

“Like hell,” He snarled, firing.

He holstered his weapon and texted Jack for a rescue. Rimmy burst through a vent not too long afterwards and jumped in surprise to see Vagabond waiting for him. He noticed the bodies and peeked down at them. He dropped to one knee, looking like he was going to be sick. He knew them apparently. 

“Did...did they say anything to you?” He muttered, not looking at him.

Vagabond didn’t respond. He’d shoved it all down into the Ryan box. He was nothing but a cold killer. Wings showed with a helicopter and even though he looked like he wanted to force an answer out of him, Rimmy quickly climbed the ladder that was dropped. Vagabond was right behind him.

“R-Vagabond!” Gavin shouted at him once he was inside, “You bloody well know you need your hands! Wot did you do?! Give it!”

Vagabond huffed at him as he sat and held out his hand. Gavin tugged off the glove and set to work.

“You’re bein’ reckless now?” He grumbled, “I swear, I will knock you out!”

_Why do you care?_ Ryan wanted to ask. He rolled his eyes with an annoyed grunt. He caught Rimmy looking at them, likely wondering why the Vagabond hadn’t slit the Golden Bullet’s golden throat. He locked eyes with Vagabond over Gavin’s head and raised an eyebrow with the tiniest little knowing smirk. He’d very clearly added two and two and was quite amused to get four. Ryan scowled under the mask. Just what he needed, to get teased about fucking Gavin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn! *drama*
> 
> @1stworldmutant to give me prompts and show me your pets!


	4. Chapter 4

“And you just let him fight alone?!” Geoff shrieked at him, “What the fuck did I say to you about this fucking job?”

“To stick to Rimmy like glue,” Ryan murmured at the floor.

“And you just hopped out the damn window, why?!” Geoff demanded.

“I...h-he said to and I...” Ryan muttered, “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, sir.”

Geoff sighed heavily and dropped back to his chair.

“Bring the kid in,” he ordered tiredly.

Ryan dipped his head slightly and put the mask back on to go get Rimmy from the living room. The kid was pacing around nervously and immediately focused on Vagabond as he entered. He moved to his side.

“He yell at you?” He asked, looking like he felt guilty.

The fuck do you care? Vagabond gripped one of his biceps and dragged him down the hallway to Kingpin. He sat him firmly in the chair and moved to stand next to Kingpin while he settled in to interrogate mode. Vagabond crossed his arms and stared. Rimmy looked less concerned by Kingpin, more concerned by Vagabond. His eyes kept darting to him while he waited for Kingpin to start talking.

“Vagabond tells me you’re a hunted man,” Kingpin commented, “Would you like to tell me why that is?”

“Not really, sir,” Rimmy admitted.

“Fair enough,” Kingpin answered, “Any plans to stop their search?”

Rimmy ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m not great at plans,” he muttered sheepishly.

Ryan snorted. No fucking kidding. Dooley couldn’t stick to a plan if it was dipped in super glue. Rimmy threw him an annoyed look.

“Not everyone is a fucking genius, Vagabond,” he grumbled. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway, are you looking for assistance?” Kingpin pushed on.

Rimmy frowned at him.

“No, sir,” He spoke curtly.

“Alright, well your money is in,” Kingpin muttered, “I’d prefer not to hire an illegally hunted man, but we may find you again.”

Rimmy nodded.

“So...you’re not mad?” He mumbled hesitantly.

“At you? No,” Kingpin snorted, “Though some other motherfucker may have gotten an earful.”

Vagabond pointedly didn’t speak or move.

“But he didn’t-“ Rimmy started to argue.

“I didn’t ask a question,” Kingpin interrupted, “You’ve done your job, time for you to go now. Vagabond can give you a ride to your car.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Rimmy assured, nervously, “I can j-just walk. It’s not that far.”

_I concur!_ Ryan wanted to add. He really didn’t want to be in a small space with the kid. Especially since he knew the kid was being tracked. He couldn’t let him figure out who he was. 

“Get out, both of you,” Kingpin barked.

Ryan huffed annoyance and stomped from the room. Rimmy followed quickly behind him, clearly not eager to stay in the room with Kingpin. Though he seemed less than thrilled his other choice was the Vagabond. Ryan swiped the keys for his bike, then hesitated. Was it better to have him in a car or wrapped around him? 

Car seemed safer. If Dooley pressed up against him, he’d lose his mind. He put the keys back and grabbed one of the sports cars instead. No back seat. No room for road head. No space to get comfortable enough to let himself get carried away. 

“Uh, this is really not necessary,” Rimmy mumbled as Ryan switched the keys, “Th-the thing is...I don’t actually have a car.”

Ryan looked at him sharply. The paycheck he just got from them and he had no vehicle?

“I’m...in a delicate situation,” he murmured at the ground, “I’m trying to save for a bike, but...”

He trailed off. Ryan’s heart stuttered. _He still likes bikes. I should give him the...would it be too obvious?_ He watched the way Rimmy stared at the floor, shifting nervously.

“I know you don’t want to drive me,” he mumbled, “It’s okay. I can just walk.”

His place was across town. He could not. _Don’t you have anyone?_ Ryan’s chest squeezed as he remembered when he first got to LS. The place wasn’t friendly, especially to younger people. LS was a hardened place full of scum and villainy. Kid probably didn’t have a single friend. FAHC was likely as close as he’d gotten so far.

Ryan took the Haku keys from the wall and gestured for Dooley to follow him. His heart hammered in his chest. _I do owe him something._ He rubbed his chest over his heart. The impact of the fake bullet had bruised him pretty badly. Had to be believable. 

Dooley’s panicked face above him had been the last thing he’d seen before the drug knocked him out. Tears flowing down his face, frantically shouting for him to stay with him. Telling him it’d be okay. Dooley had been the worst part of faking his death.

“Whoa! You got two Hakus!” Dooley suddenly exclaimed, jarring him from his thoughts, “Sick purple! Purple’s my favorite!”

_I know,_ Ryan didn’t say. The bike was specifically bought with him in mind. Though Ryan had never expected to see him again, let alone actually give it to him. He passed the key to him and gestured.

“You’re letting me borrow it?” Dooley guessed.

Ryan shook his head and pushed the hand holding the key closer to his chest. Dooley looked down at the key for a second, then back up at Ryan with wide, shiny eyes.

“R-really?” He mumbled.

Ryan thought he was about to have a heart attack. He nodded, though he was wondering if it was a good idea. Dooley launched at him, throwing his arms around his neck and squeezing tightly. Ryan’s arms went around him automatically. He patted his back awkwardly, trying not to think about how close he was. Rimmy backed off a bit, though his arms stayed around him.

“You, um, you wanna race?” He suggested, peeking up at him.

Ryan found himself nodding without his own permission. Rimmy brightened up.

“I’ll race you to my place!” He exclaimed excitedly.

Ryan snorted and they got on the bikes. They pulled out and got ready. Ryan grinned under the mask. Rimmy counted down from three and they zipped away. Ryan was pretty sure he had never grinned so wide.

~

“Ahem, so would like to come claim your prize?” Rimmy teased, grinning.

He twirled the keys, winking at Ryan where he still sat on his bike. Ryan swallowed. He wanted to claim a lot. He wondered vaguely if he’d want him this bad if they’d ever fucked back then. Maybe with some of the mystery gone, Ryan might be able to fucking relax. He was aching in his bones with the need to touch the other man. His hunger was not helped by how Rimmy looked at him. He looked at Ryan like he knew what he did to the man. _Cocky little shit._

He flipped off the bike and Rimmy’s smug grin got wider. He followed him up to his place and Rimmy jumped him before the door fully closed. His hands immediately went for his belt and Ryan growled, gripping his wrists and pulling them off. _Bad boy._ Rimmy swallowed, looking up at him with hesitant eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, s-sir,” he mumbled, “Wh-What would you l-like me to do?”

_So many things._ Ryan gripped his arm and dragged him towards his bedroom. Rimmy seemed more than happy to follow. Ryan sat on the edge of his bed and tugged on Rimmy’s belt. Rimmy’s hands were shaking as he unfastened it and pulled it free. Ryan took it, running one hand over the leather. 

“I-if you’re asking,” Rimmy mumbled, “Th-that’s a yes.”

Ryan smirked behind the mask. _Oh?_ He snapped the belt and Rimmy jolted, biting his bottom lip. Ryan’s smirk grew and he hooked a finger into Rimmy’s waistband. Rimmy quickly dropped his jeans and boxers, flushing. Ryan twirled his finger in the air and Rimmy turned and bent. Ryan’s eyes swept down over his ass to his heavy cock already leaking between his legs. 

Ryan flicked the belt against Rimmy’s ass and he jumped a bit with a hiss. His cock twitched and Ryan found himself biting back a moan. _God, look at his body. So responsive._ He flicked the belt again and Rimmy shuddered, groaning. Ryan couldn’t breathe. He gripped Rimmy’s hips and pulled him onto his lap. 

Rimmy panted, ass grinding up against Ryan’s crotch. Ryan pressed the mask against the side of his head as he wrapped the belt around Rimmy’s wrists and tightened it. Rimmy’s breathing hitched and he squirmed on Ryan’s lap.

“F-fuck, please sir!” He groaned, “Please, I need you to f-fuck me, please!”

Ryan gripped his thigh tightly, pulling it out as wide as he could without hurting him. He wrapped his hand around Rimmy’s cock. Rimmy convulsed, pushing up into his fist and back into his chest. Ryan struggled to keep them upright as he howled out a moan. _Fucking Christ._

“Please!” He cried, “Please, sir!”

Ryan stuffed two fingers in his mouth to shut him up while he jerked him off. He grunted in pain as he realized that was his broken hand. _Shit._ No way in hell was he taking his fingers out though. Not with Rimmy sucking them like a slut. 

Ryan pressed his mask against his neck, wanting to nose up to his ear and bite big claiming marks all over his skin. He breathed in deeply through his nose and his hands sped up. _He still smells like citrus and gun oil._ Rimmy mumbled something, muffled around Ryan’s fingers. Ryan didn’t know what it was, but he did know if he let him beg again, he’d snap. Rimmy bit down as he came again and Ryan let out a pained, whiny sort of growl. _Fucking Christ, kid!_

Rimmy relaxed fully against him. Ryan hesitated a moment before starting to clean up, soaking in the warm, pleasant pulsing from Rimmy. He released his hands from the belt and shifted, laying them down sideways. He carefully did his best to wipe him up and tugged his underwear back over his hips. He pulled off his shoes and jeans as well before hesitantly settling behind him. _He’s being really quiet... is he okay? Did I fuck up?_ After a few moments it became apparent that he didn’t fuck up, Rimmy just fell asleep.

Ryan puffed out a breathy laugh, relaxing. _Thank Christ._ He carefully maneuvered out of the bed and pulled the covers up over him. He crouched down next to the bed, brushing his hand over his hair with a smile. His fingers trailed down to his neck and he wondered if he could suck a mark there without waking him up. 

His brain screamed logic at him that he blatantly ignored as he tugged up the mask to reveal his mouth. He pressed a light kiss there before sucking the skin between his teeth. _This is so fucked. You’re an idiot and a creep!_ Rimmy groaned softly below him and he let go, slipping his mask back in place. 

“Mm, James...that...tickles,” Rimmy murmured in his sleep.

“Wasn’t meant to,” Ryan answered.

_Shut up! You’re going to fucking blow everything!_ Rimmy smiled in his sleep and Ryan smiled back. So soft and genuine. Like he was actually happy. Ryan brushed his knuckles over his cheek. _I forgot what a cute smile you have._

Ryan jolted as his phone vibrated suddenly. He quickly left the room, pulling it out of his pocket. Gavin. He hesitated, standing in Rimmy’s living room. It probably wasn’t an emergency. It was probably a booty call. He sighed, but answered.

“R-Ry? C-can you come h-ome please?” Gavin cried softly into the phone.

Ryan felt like he’d been shot with a taser. _Ry._ Gavin was calling _Ryan._ It wasn’t Goldie calling Vagabond for sex. 

“Yes, yes I’ll be there soon,” Ryan hurriedly answered.

“Th-thank you!” Gavin sobbed.

Ryan’s heart twisted as he rushed from Rimmy’s apartment, careful to lock the door behind him. Ryan felt like he was needed and he would chase that feeling to the ends of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle’s writing bingo: someone uses Ryan’s first name! :D
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more characters based on characters based on real people.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was waiting for Ryan in the garage when he pulled in. This did not bode well for Gavin’s mental state. His arms were crossed and his face drawn into a scowl. He was also positioned right in front of the door, so Ryan couldn’t get around him, he had to go through him.

“Why will he only talk to you?” He demanded as Ryan approached.

_Oh boy._ Ryan hung up the key.

“Dunno,” He muttered, “Move.”

Michael stepped aside to let him in.

“He’s in the living room,” he explained, “No one but you is allowed in a six foot radius. And he’s drunk.”

_Great._ Jack and Geoff were standing at the entry to the living room, whispering. They went quiet as he walked up. 

“He’s insisting only you,” Geoff grumbled, “I’m only his best friend, but whatever the fuck buddy is better.”

_“You’re_ his best friend?” Michael snorted, “Yeah, okay, old man.”

“Shut it, both of you!” Jack hissed, “Obviously Ry’s his best friend. He’s the one he wanted.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, even though his heart felt a bit warm. Gavin didn’t want anyone else, only him. _Special._ Ryan was special. He looked into the room to see Gavin sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. His back was up against the couch and he was staring at the ceiling. 

Ryan pushed past the others to go crouch next to him. He brushed some of his wild hair off his forehead. Gavin’s eyes moved to focus on him and he reached for him. Ryan wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up off the floor. He put his arms around Ryan’s neck and squeezed around him.

“I’ve got you,” Ryan assured him, sitting on the couch.

Gavin buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder, fresh tears pouring from him. Ryan rubbed his back soothingly with one hand while the other held his head against him. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” He murmured.

“S-someone c-alled me th-the f word,” Gavin admitted, voice thick.

Ryan’s guts were on fire. So homophobic slurs _did_ bother Gavin. There’d been a couple incidents that made Ryan suspect that was the case.

“Who?” He demanded, “Tell me where to find them.”

“I-it was j-just a guy,” Gavin mumbled, “B-but I was a-alone an-and I was sc-scared.”

He choked on tears and Ryan held him more firmly.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” He consoled him quietly, “No one’s gonna hurt you. I’ve got you.”

He petted Gavin’s hair and rubbed his back as he cried himself to sleep. Then he carried him to his bed and gently pulled off his shoes and jeans. He brushed his hand through his hair and bent to kiss him just below his jaw.

“Micool, that tickles,” Gavin mumbled in his sleep.

Ryan shoved the heels of his hands into his eyelids. Dooley dreamt of James and Gavin dreamt of Michael. No one was ever going to dream of Ryan, were they?

~

“Need you to run over to Haus,” Geoff grumbled, “They need an assassin and thief for a very delicate job.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. _Delicate? Interesting._ Geoff sighed and dropped his head onto one hand, covering his eyes.

“Please don’t argue,” he muttered tiredly.

Ryan frowned, feeling a surge of worry for his friend.

“I wasn’t going to,” He answered, “Are you...okay?”

Geoff slumped over the desk.

“I’m fucking exhausted,” he grunted, “There’s too much going on right now. The docks are in chaos right now. We got FunHaus in trouble, needing help. This stupid fucking item has to get taken into Ro, but with everything running wild right now, I don’t have anyone to fucking spare on it.”

“Why not Rimmy?” Ryan suggested, “I’d say he’s trustworthy enough and he stole it in the first place.”

Geoff turned his head up so his chin was resting on his arm. He squinted at Ryan.

“What’s with you and this kid?” He questioned, “One second you’re ready to beat him, next you’re vouching for him? You never vouch for anyone.”

Ryan glanced away. He hadn’t told Geoff it was the Agency after Rimmy. He probably should. 

“He...reminds me a bit of myself,” He finally admitted truthfully, “Back when no one knew me. 6 or 7 years ago when I was just another idiot... Someone took a chance on me. Someone finally looked past what others saw and offered me his hand. Guess I want to pay it forward.”

He looked back at Geoff, going a bit pink.

“Or maybe I just like his ass,” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Sometimes you’re sweet enough I can ignore your flaws, Haywood,” Geoff commented, “Alright, we’ll see if we can’t get this kid to call us friend.”

He sat up, pulling his phone out. 

“You’re a problem-solver,” he added, “You dealt with Gavin the other night too. You should be my right hand...don’t tell Jack I said that.”

He put his phone down and it rang on speaker. Ryan’s eyes went wide and he started to gesture to cut him out of the conversation, but Rimmy answered before he could.

“Heyo!” He called through the phone, “It’s only been a few days Kingy, miss me already?”

Ryan put his hand over his face, shaking his head.

“Yep!” Geoff answered cheerfully, “We could use a delivery person. That item you took needs a personal escort.”

There was a pause of silence and Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“Is...Vagabond going to be on it?” Rimmy questioned hesitantly.

Geoff gave Ryan a “wtf” look and Ryan sank further into the awkward embarrassment.

“No, just you,” Geoff finally answered, “Would that be a problem?”

“No, no!” Rimmy hurriedly assured him, “That’s preferable, actually.”

_Great, he’s fucking embarrassed that I gave him a handjob._

“What, you don’t like Vagabond?” Geoff snorted.

“No, not that,” Rimmy muttered, “I think he doesn’t like me very much.”

_Do you really think I’d jerk you off if I didn’t like you?_

“Oh?” Geoff prompted, grinning at Ryan.

“Yeah, I think he’s...” Rimmy mumbled, “A nice guy who puts up with me because he has too.”

Ryan went red as Geoff’s jaw dropped. 

“No one has _ever_ said that about Vagabond,” Geoff chuckled a bit.

“Not even Golden Boy?” Rimmy sneered. 

His tone was annoyed and a bit whiny. Geoff looked like it was Christmas, he absolutely lived for the drama. Ryan frantically tried to wave his hands trying to cut Geoff off. 

“Why would Goldie say that?” Geoff pressed on.

“Aren’t they together?” Rimmy asked, Ryan could practically see the frown of confusion on his face.

“No sir, they’re just fuck buddies,” Geoff proclaimed cheerfully. 

Ryan short-circuited and dropped his head into his hands. _Why is this happening? I just want to go about my life right now. Eat Cheerios, steal stuff, ride my bike. I want out of this drama._

“Oh...okay,” Rimmy spoke quietly, “A-Anyway, I’ll do the job. Just send me the details.”

They said their farewells and hung up. Ryan glared at Geoff for a long time before Geoff burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god, the little thief has a crush on you!” Geoff howled between laughter, “Oh my god, I have to text this!”

“N-no! You definitely do not!” Ryan argued frantically.

Geoff typed and sent the message so quick Ryan had no ability to stop him. He pulled out his phone as it vibrated with the message. _Oh please lord, make it not so bad._

Geoff: _RIMMY TIM HAS A CRUSH ON THE VAGABOND!!!!_

A flood of texts from the other three poured in and Ryan groaned miserably. Meanwhile, Geoff was nearly crying in laughter. That part was okay, though. Ryan didn’t mind being teased if his friend was doing better for it. He worried about Geoff a lot. Worried about all of them, really. This sort of job wasn’t exactly easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is a bitch. XD
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Vagabond didn’t need to talk when he entered the FunHaus office. The person on the front desk immediately directed him to the appropriate office. They knocked on the door and opened it.

“Vagabond’s here,” they called into the room.

“Ah! Excellent!” Greene called back, “Come on in!”

Vagabond walked past the front desk person and almost immediately about faced to get the fuck out of there. _What the fuck is he doing here?!_ Ryan sat in the chair next to Rimmy Tim, across the desk from Greene. _Well, I look like I’m fucking stalking him now._

“Vagabond, this is-“ Greene started.

“We know each other,” Rimmy interrupted, “We just worked a job together.”

“Excellent, then you can work together again, yeah?” Greene prompted hopefully.

Rimmy glanced at Vagabond, clearly hesitant to answer.

“If you’re okay with it,” he mumbled,, “Then I’m fine with it.”

His cheeks went pink and Ryan’s heart was pounding in his chest. _Jesus fucking Christ, he’s adorable._ Ryan nodded curtly, trying not to look too eager. Rimmy relaxed significantly and gave him a tiny smile. 

“Great! Well then, here’s the address,” Greene pushed on, passing over a business type card, “We need this man killed.”

Greene held up his phone and Ryan leaned in to get a closer look. _Ah. That would be the delicate nature of the job then._ He nodded, signaling for Greene to continue.

“We need no witnesses,” Greene explained, “But please try not to kill anyone else. He’s the only one that has to die. What we need stolen is our file in his office. It should be in the filing cabinet under “Free Habitat”. He has the keys. And the secret file in his safe. The safe is an older one.”

He held his phone out to Rimmy to show him what type of safe it was. 

“No problem,” Rimmy assured him, “I can crack it, but it’s going to take some time. How long will our window be?”

“Twenty-five minutes,” Greene answered, “Is that enough?”

“Plenty,” Rimmy confirmed.

“Excellent!” Green chirped, “Then I’ll send you both the details. Thank you both so much for coming in on this in such short notice. FAHC is seriously pulling through for us to get us both of you.”

“I’m not FAHC,” Rimmy hastened to correct.

Greene raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, I’m aware,” he said, a hint of annoyance coloring his tone, “But Kingpin recommended you specifically. He’s the reason you’re here.”

_Goddamnit, Geoff! You fucking asshole!!_ Vagabond was going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully. Probably involving knives. Vagabond struggled to remain passive looking as they bid farewell to Greene and entered the elevator. _I’ll slice his fucking tongue out, then he won’t be able to recommend shit._

“Hey, um, I can’t quit this job,” Rimmy spoke up, “I really need the money.”

Vagabond squinted at him. _What is with you and money, kid?_ Rimmy shifted around nervously under Vagabond’s inquisitive stare.

“L-listen, don’t tell anyone,” he mumbled, “But I have someone I’m taking care of. I’m paying the bills, so I need every job I can get. I know you don’t like me, but...I have to do the jobs.”

He looked up at Ryan, searching him and pleading with him to understand. Ryan nodded, shoving down the sudden urge to shout at him. He wanted to shake him violently and demand to know why the hell he’d jerk him off if he didn’t like him. Maybe he just assumed Ryan separated work from pleasure to an insane degree. Rimmy smiled softly at him and Ryan’s annoyances seemed to suddenly float away.

“Thank you,” Rimmy spoke quietly, “Everything you’ve done for me. I really appreciate it.“

Ryan’s brain stared to click into place as he realized what Rimmy was doing. Vagabond didn’t like Rimmy Tim or Jeremy Dooley, but Ryan did. Dooley had seen him change, had seen Vagabond slip away all the times Ryan had been some semblance of nice to him. _How the hell did you see that? Sometimes I don’t even see it._

The elevator dinged, startling Ryan who had been staring at Dooley intensely for the remaining part of the ride. He blushed at the little jump of surprise he’d given and hurried to exit the metal box. _Jesus, this kid is fucking dangerous._

~

The door to Geoff’s office exploded into pieces as a heavy boot slammed through it. Geoff jumped and Gavin nearly leapt over the desk with a distressed squawking noise. Vagabond stepped over the destroyed door, holding a fucking _machete._ His eyes landed on Gavin and he jerked his head, signaling for him to vacate the premises.

“L-listen, buddy, l-let’s not be too hasty here!” Geoff sputtered as his only chance of survival fled the room, “I-I’m sure this is just a m-misunderst-standing! I simply wanted to, er, be the kid’s friend. Remember? We t-talked about this!”

His tone got progressively higher pitched as Vagabond continued moving towards him. _Well, Ramsey, this is it. You’re gonna die, because you couldn’t resist embarrassing the piss out of your friend. It was a good run._ It wasn’t, but whatever.

~

”He deserves it,” Jack muttered to Gavin as she brewed coffee, “He’s a tool who just can’t help but annoy his friends.”

Gavin felt like he was being called out. _Hey, everyone likes annoying their friends!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Geoff was never heard from again.
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more mysterious disappearances.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan woke up as he felt warmth shifting on him. He continued breathing deeply as he tried to assess the threat. He could smell Gavin’s cologne and alcohol. He blinked blearily, sitting up on his elbows and squinting into the dark.

“What are you doing?” He muttered. 

“That’s a stupid question,” Gavin pointed out, “You have eyes, don’t you?”

He was straddling Ryan’s hips is what he was doing. Grinding his ass on Ryan’s slowly waking up cock. As Ryan’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he noted he was wearing only an open button-up shirt and underwear. 

“You’re drunk,” Ryan grunted, moving to sit up.

Gavin’s hand pushed his chest firmly. He was nowhere near strong enough to stop Ryan, but Ryan paused anyway. Gavin rubbed his hand up his torso to his neck and then into his loose hair. Ryan hissed as he yanked on it, pulling his head back and baring his throat. Gavin mouthed at his throat before biting down, hard, clamping on with all his teeth. 

“Fuck,” Ryan groaned, hips jolting up, “G-Gav, fuck, you gotta stop. You’re fucking dr-drunk.”

Gavin sucked hard over the bite, no doubt darkening it enough to be seen for days. Ryan gripped Gavin’s thighs and rolled him. He lifted up to whip off his shirt before diving down to kiss him, rolling his hips against him. His hands ran down to Gavin’s underwear, surprised by the silky fabric his fingers ran over. He kissed over Gavin’s beard to his ear.

“You wear these just for me, Gavin?” He whispered.

“D-Don’t call me that, V.”

Ryan froze. 

“You came in here...” he breathed, trailing off.

He pulled off of him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of his door. Gavin grunted, planting his feet.

“What are you doing?!” He demanded, “What is your fuckin damage, V?!”

Ryan whirled around.

“You! _You_ are my fucking damage, Free!” He shouted, “Are you so fucking drunk you don’t know what you’re doing?!”

“Why’re you bein so bitchy about this?!” Gavin yelled back, “I thought I fucked the Vagabond!”

“Yeah, you _did!”_ Ryan screamed at him, “Then _you_ wanted to stop! You made that choice because we got too close to being something! Then you come into my fucking room, while I’m sleeping and hump me like some fucking horny teenager! Put a fucking claiming mark on me! What the fuck did you expect from me?! Are you really so blasted you can’t see why I’d think you were fucking _me_ for once?! Well, if you can’t fuck _Ryan,_ then find someone else to stand in for your fucking “ _boi”!”_

“What?” Michael’s confused voice spoke up behind him.

Ryan’s spine stiffened and Gavin’s eyes went wide. 

“G-Gavin, I didn’t-“ Ryan sputtered.

He was interrupted by a hard slap to his face that whipped his head to the side. Gavin stormed away from him to his own bedroom. Ryan stared at the wall a moment, too stunned and his brain spinning far too much to process completely what just happened. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Michael spoke up again.

“Nothing, Michael,” Jack assured him, “Ryan and Gavin are having a domestic. Not our business. We shouldn’t even be standing here.”

“You can’t have a domestic if you’re not in a relationship,” Ryan muttered.

He walked back to his room and locked his door. He sank to the floor, dropping his head into his hands. _I should’ve just taken what I could get._ He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t make himself. 

~

Rimmy’s eyes found the mark immediately the next day when they met in the basement of the building. Ryan wasn’t surprised. He’d have been disappointed if Rimmy didn’t see it. It was obvious as hell, especially against the pale skin of Ryan’s throat. Rimmy frowned at it, but Ryan wasn’t sure if he was jealous or just trying to figure what was going on with him. His eyes moved up to lock with Ryan’s.

“Ready?” He prompted.

He looked like he damn well knew Vagabond wasn’t ready. Ryan rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, shrinking himself down and curling up in his box. Vagabond nodded curtly at Rimmy and Rimmy flipped the switch. The place powered down and they quickly opened the elevator shaft. 

Vagabond led the way up the ladder to the fifth floor, hitting the release for the doors. He poked his head out, quickly glancing up and down the hall before stepping out. He drew the modified handgun, wincing a bit as Ryan forlornly reminded himself that Gavin had made it. He shoved the thoughts of Gavin down into the box as they approached the office door. 

He passed the gun to Rimmy as he knocked on the door. Rimmy made sure to watch their backs while the occupant came to the door. Vagabond shoved through the door as it opened, gripping the guy around his mouth to stop him from shouting. Rimmy scurried in after them and tucked the gun into his jeans as he hurried to the file cabinet. Vagabond tossed Rimmy the keys from the guy’s belt then stuck a knife in his throat. 

Blood splattered him as the guy’s hands went to his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Vagabond lowered him to the floor, keeping his hand over his mouth as he slowly weakened. He vaguely registered Rimmy moving to the safe as the man faded away. He watched his panicked eyes unfocus and dull until they were like glass, staring blankly at him. Ryan stared back. 

This was high profile. He’d actually see this one on the news. He’d see pictures of the man with his family. He’d see him smiling. He’d see all the good things he’d done, all the people who loved him. He’d no doubt hear that the Vagabond was a suspect. He was a suspect on all silent assassin cases, even the ones he didn’t do. He was a killer after all. 

_Why is this part of me attractive?_ He wondered. _Why is this what Gavin wants?_ He stood, not breaking eye contact with the corpse. _Is Ryan really so pathetic that a sociopath is preferable?_

“I got it,” Rimmy hissed, “Let’s move, the window’s closing.”

They got out, onto their bikes, and to the FunHaus office with no trouble. Ryan almost expected a meteor to crash into the earth. Jobs hardly ever went that smoothly. Even in the Agency, plans always went awry. 

“Oh, hey, I got you something,” Rimmy announced as Ryan got on his bike.

_Got me something? Like a present? Why?_ Rimmy turned to him and held out a motorcycle helmet. Ryan frowned at it and then up at him. _Is he serious?_

“Look, look!” Rimmy added, turning it around, “It looks like your mask!”

Ryan looked back down at it. It _did_ look like his mask. The thing was shaped and painted to look like a black skull. Just as he was about to wonder why he spent money on this if he had a sick friend, Rimmy spoke up again.

“And before you ask about money,” he grunted, “I did a job for someone and they said they’d give me gear if I ever needed it, so I had them make me a couple helmets.”

He gestured with it, trying to encourage Ryan to take it. He was grinning so eagerly, Ryan’s worries seemed to become less heavy for a moment. He reached for the helmet, hesitating as some part of him insisted it was wrong for some reason. He took it finally and Rimmy looked like he might burst with joy.

“Put it on, I wanna see it!” He exclaimed, covering his eyes, “Eyes covered, can’t see your face.”

He was _bouncing._ Ryan glanced around, but the parking garage was empty. He pulled the mask off and pushed the helmet on his head. He clicked the strap under his chin and Rimmy dropped his hands to look. 

“It looks awesome!” He squealed, bouncing a bit closer to poke at the side, “And your visor is like two way tech or something. You can see through it, but no one can see you.”

Ryan blushed, his eyes immediately tracking down Rimmy’s body. _Jesus, I’m such a perverted old man._ Rimmy leaned towards him with a smirk.

“I don’t have to see your face to know you just checked me out,” he teased, voice low, “You’re predictable, Vagabond.”

He winked and Ryan had to suppress the urge to grab some part of him. Rimmy leaned closer, bracing his hands on the seat between Ryan’s thighs. He pressed his cheek to the cheek of the helmet. Ryan swallowed, suddenly feeling sweaty.

“You wanna race me back to my place?” He offered.

Ryan nodded, having to literally bite his tongue to stop himself from verbally responding. Rimmy leaned back and pressed a kiss to the front of the helmet. Ryan blushed, suddenly filled with the desire to rip the infernal thing off his head and make Rimmy kiss him. _I’m jealous of my damn helmet right now._

Rimmy pulled away with another wink and put on his own less detailed, but still very nice helmet. Dark purple with yellow and orange flames curled along the side and across the visor. He turned to Ryan as he started the countdown and even though the visor blocked his face, Ryan knew the wicked grin that was plastered there. A grin Ryan returned as they sped out of the place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all got whiplash from the roller coaster? 
> 
> @1stworldmutanf for more lamenting and unnecessary drama.


	8. Chapter 8

Rimmy had his hand, dragging him through his apartment. Ryan was panicking a bit. It was obvious where he wanted to go with this, but Ryan was sure if Dooley saw too much of him, he’d recognize him. He still wasn’t ready to face him after what he’d done.

“Okay, before you say no,” Rimmy began once they got to his room, “I did some stuff. Close and lock the door please.”

Ryan did so, curious but wary. Rimmy turned to his nightstand and retrieved a bit of cloth. A bandana possibly? He tied it around his eyes. _Blindfold._ He lifted it up so he could see and moved to his window next. He drew the curtain and the room was plunged into heavy darkness.

“So, what do you think?” Rimmy pressed, though he sounded a bit shaky.

Ryan nearly exploded with affection for him. And desire. He unhooked his helmet and pulled it off. He let it drop and heard a tiny squeak from Rimmy in response. He dropped his jacket next. Then he snapped his fingers multiple times, beckoning Rimmy to come forward. Rimmy practically teleported to his side, cautiously touching his arm to make sure he’d found the right place. 

Ryan tugged Rimmy’s shirt upwards. Rimmy got the picture quickly. When he got him naked, Ryan gripped his arm and dragged him to the bed, shoving him onto it.He pushed him up the bed as he crawled onto it with him. He ran his leather clad hands all over him, groping his thighs, pinching his nipples, just feeling every part of him. He had waited a long time to have Dooley under him, where he belonged. 

“V, pl-please!” Rimmy groaned.

Ryan smirked at the way he trembled, falling apart. A drop of precum leaked from his cock and Ryan bent to catch it with his tongue. Rimmy’s back bent, his head throwing back in a moan. He was holding the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. Ryan closed his mouth around him and sank down, ignoring the extreme urge to finger fuck him to stretch him out. 

Rimmy’s legs wrapped around his head, but he didn’t push. _Good boy._ Ryan sucked and pressed his teeth to his cock. Rimmy jolted and shuddered, his thighs trembling around Ryan’s ears. Ryan looked up to watch Rimmy squirm and moan, his body arching into Ryan’s mouth. He bit his bottom lip and Ryan smiled around him. _Beautiful._

Rimmy panted harshly as Ryan bobbed up and down on his cock. Little whimpers tumbled out of his mouth as the tension built and he neared his climax. Ryan wanted to catalogue every single response, wanted to remember every noise he made, wanted to do this again and again until he memorized every movement, every sound, and every part of him. 

Ryan blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear away the burning tears. They were an auto response to sucking Rimmy’s cock, he tried to tell himself. He wanted to squeeze his eyes closed to try to stop them, but he couldn’t look away. 7 Years, 5 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days and he was still pretending he wasn’t in love with Dooley. 

Ryan choked as Rimmy cried out, thighs squeezing as he came into Ryan’s mouth and throat. He was choking on cum, he tried to tell himself. He pulled off him as he went limp, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. Ryan hesitated a moment before turning him on his side and crawling up behind him. He pulled him tightly against him, burying his face in his hair to try to stop the tears.

“V, are you okay?” Rimmy asked as he caught his breath, “I can’t see you, but you feel tensed up. What’s wrong?”

Ryan barked out a harsh, bitter laugh. _All this time and you haven’t changed a bit. You read me like a fucking book. How do you do that? You’re incredible._ He sighed. What _was_ wrong? He had Dooley in his arms. Isn’t that what he always wanted? _No, not like this._ This was all wrong. Just like with Gavin, he wasn’t properly Ryan and Rimmy wasn’t properly Dooley. 

He needed to tell him the truth. He didn’t know if he had the strength to. He was scared of losing him again. He wanted to keep him this time. Wanted to be able to hold him forever.

Rimmy’s phone started ringing, interrupting Ryan’s downward spiral. He sat bolt upright, suddenly scrambling to grab his jeans. Ryan frowned as he laid over the edge of the bed to frantically pull his phone from his pocket. He answered it without bothering to push the blindfold up.

“Hello, this is Tim,” he greeted brightly, “What is it? Is he-?”

Rimmy sat up straight again. 

“What?! When?!” He exclaimed, “Yes, yes of course! I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

He said goodbye and hung up, nearly falling out of the bed in his haste to gather his clothes and yank them on. 

“Sorry, V!” He sputtered, “I really have to go! I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get back. I give killer blowjobs, dude.”

Ryan snorted, holding back a laugh. He pulled his mask out and put it on. Then he sat up and tugged the blindfold off Rimmy’s eyes. Rimmy smiled at him as their eyes met. 

“I...I really, um, that was really nice,” He stumbled over the words, “And I promise I don’t normally hit and split. But my friend, the one I told you about, he’s just woken up and I-“

Ryan put a finger to Rimmy’s lips. Rimmy blushed and smiled shyly.

“You’re very understanding,” he muttered, “Thank you. Oh and don’t worry about the delivery job, I should be back in time.”

_I should hope so, it’s two weeks away._ Rimmy picked up his helmet and jacket for him and Ryan took them, standing to leave. As he started to pass him, Rimmy grabbed his sleeve. 

“I-if I close my eyes, will you kiss me?” He whispered nervously.

He searched Ryan’s eyes, pleading and begging. _Damn those puppy dog eyes, I never could really say no to him._ He nodded and Rimmy squeezed his eyes closed. Ryan hesitantly pulled the mask off. He held his jaw gently as he pressed their lips together. Rimmy smiled against his mouth and Ryan felt like his head was spinning. He pulled away to look at his face a moment before kissing him again.

_I’ll tell you the truth soon, I promise._

~

Gavin was waiting for Ryan this time, looking wholly miserable. Ryan winced a bit. He really shouldn’t have said what he did. Even if Michael hadn’t turned out to be there, it was a low blow. He stood in front of him and they didn’t speak for a moment, both awkwardly shifting.

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Ryan finally muttered, “I was really upset, but that doesn’t excuse my actions.”

“I’m sorry for doing that,” Gavin offered in return, “You were right. I shouldn’t have done that. I was being a right prick.”

He hugged his arms over himself and sighed.

“I dragged you into this,” he murmured, “I was really trying to make you two people. I keep trying to make Goldie and Vagabond real, so I don’t feel guilty for being with you. I’m sorry, Ry. I really never meant to hurt you, but I know I did.”

Ryan pulled him into a hug and Gavin held to his jacket tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: asphyxiation

Ryan spent the next several days essentially stalking Rimmy. He checked his apartment every morning and night, looking for the Haku in the parking lot. It was definitely stalking, wasn’t it? He wanted to see him, wanted to tell him before he lost his nerve again.

He kept trying to distract himself with jobs and random things that didn’t really need to be done, but his nerves were haywire. He was never going to get himself to relax. He was wound up, tension coiled in his body like a tight spring. He expected to suddenly fly up into the air at any moment.

“Hey, Ry,” Gavin greeted.

Ryan jumped, as predicted, almost catching air. Gavin raised his eyebrows at him. 

“You need to relax, dude,” He grunted, “Me and Micool are hitting some clubs, you wanna come?”

Ryan opened his mouth to immediately refuse, but what came out was:

“Yes.”

Gavin’s eyebrows climbed even higher and he grinned with delight. 

“Yes! Okay, you have to change though!” Gavin exclaimed excitedly, bouncing to his feet.

He dragged Ryan off to his bedroom to insult Ryan’s clothing selection and Ryan already knew he made a mistake.

~

“Hello there,” A pleasant voice greeted Ryan.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at the man. 

“Hello,” he answered, hoping he sounded sufficiently dismissive.

The man sat across from him. So that was a no then. He should really work on being more intimidating as Ryan. Hiding behind Vagabond certainly wasn’t doing any favors for him.

“You look mighty lonely,” the man observed, “No one tickling your fancy?”

Ryan looked him directly in the eyes.

“Nope.”

The man laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright,” he conceded, “I’ll back off. Have a nice night.”

He started to leave and Ryan got the feeling he was expecting him to call him back. _No thank you._ The man frowned.

“You could at least wish me a good night,” he huffed.

“Goodbye,” Ryan grunted instead.

“You’re being a real bitch, you know that?” The man snapped.

“Hm.”

The man stepped back towards him, though what he was going to say or do dried up when Ryan pressed a muzzle to his crotch. 

“I said goodbye,” he growled.

The man backed off, hurrying away as Ryan holstered his weapon. He scanned the room for Michael and Gavin and saw them across the way. Michael was standing slightly behind Gavin, body shielding him from harm. Michael was Gavin’s protector. Like a bodyguard. It was no wonder Gavin was so fond of him and Michael was fond of him as well. Just not like Gavin was.

“Hey, sorry to bother you,” a squeaking voice spoke up, “But I think I dropped my wallet over here.”

Ryan turned to look at them, only to find them a good foot shorter than he expected. An adorable, short twink with a pink face was shifting nervously in front of him. Ryan blinked rapidly, trying to get his mind to work. _Little._

“Um, I’m just gonna check if you don’t mind?” They mumbled, dropping to a crouch to check under the table. 

They made a triumphant sound and reached around Ryan’s shins to grab the wallet they were looking for. Ryan jerked his legs back, succeeding in slamming his knee into the table. He grunted and caught the empty glass that fell off the table. The twink poked his head back out with a panicked look.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” He apologized quickly.

Ryan put the glass back on the table and shrugged. The kid stood and brushed his knees off.

“Don’t talk much, huh?” He chuckled, “Strong and silent type?”

Strong and silent type. That’s what Dooley used to call him. 

“Can I get you a drink?” The twink offered, “As an apology? How about a screwdriver? You look like you like someone who likes orange juice.”

Oranges. Dooley always smelled like oranges. Ryan’s spine began to sweat. His ankle piece was no longer in its holster. _Strike three. I’m out._ He shrugged noncommittally in response, doing his best to remain calm. The kid leaned over to speak in his ear.

“You’re Dooley’s boyfriend, right?” He whispered, “The Vagabond, isn’t it?”

Ryan swallowed. He was himself, he couldn’t do anything. Ryan couldn’t do anything but panic. He glared up at the kid. What the fuck was he supposed to do?? The twink pulled back, putting his hands up. 

“Just making conversation,” he assured him, “He happens to be my boyfriend too and missing. I wondered if you’ve seen him.”

Ryan moved quicker than the guy could react. He gripped the little shit by the throat and slammed his head down on the table.

“Boyfriend, my ass,” he growled, “You’re the one bringing the false changes on him, aren’t you?”

“What do you know about his charges?!” The kid hissed. 

“I know he would never abandon his partner!” Ryan snarled, “And I know you must not have been here too long. Otherwise you never would’ve approached me alone.”

He held tighter to his throat and the kid wheezed.

“Who says I’m alone?” He choked out.

A figure leaned against the booth, a gun hidden under their arm.

“Let him go, _now,”_ they growled.

Ryan did so and the kid stood up, clearing his throat.

“Rude!” He huffed, “I’m just trying to have a mutually beneficial conversation here! Now, it’s two against one, my friend. Tell us what you know.”

“The Agency must’ve really gone downhill,” Ryan snorted, getting surprised and worried looks in return, “It’s three against one.”

The kid scowled in confusion then choked, grabbing at his throat as it began to close up. His partner started to step forward, but a golden muzzle pressed into his back. A firm hand gripped the choking one and shoved him into the other side of the booth.

“Excuse you,” Michael grumbled, “We’re just trying to get some fucking bevs!”

Ryan slipped out of the booth and turned to the kid’s partner. 

“You will tell them he confessed,” He spoke quiet and low, “That his partner never abandoned him, that he was wrong. Then you will say he killed himself out of guilt.”

“O-or?” The guy prompted, shaking.

Ryan leaned over him and the guy shrank, surely feeling mighty small.

“No, there’s no other option,” he spoke calmly, “You do as you’re told. Understood?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” the guy whimpered. 

As they left, Gavin spoke up.

“Jesus, Ry, you’re scary sometimes,” He mumbled, chuckling a bit nervously.

Ryan shrugged. But it felt good that he’d been able to take someone down with a bare face. 7 years and some change since he’d done anything like that without paint or the mask. He felt a touch more confident in telling Rimmy now that he remembered he had a face under it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan had a plan.

He was going to knock on the door, without the mask or the paint, just the helmet. Then he was going to take the helmet off and apologize. He’d picked the words carefully and tweaked them a bit over the week he awaited his return. Then, of course, it was up to Dooley. He was prepared to take whatever punishment Dooley deemed necessary.

Rimmy returned exactly a week after he left. The Haku was still pristine where it sat. Moonlight cast over the purple paint giving it a sort of glowing look. He parked his own next to it, the dark blue looking almost like a shadow of the purple. He smiled lightly. He really had never expected the purple one to leave the garage more than the few times when he’d felt especially lonely. 

He took a deep breath and set his shoulders. _Come on, Haywood, let’s do this._ He walked confidently to Rimmy’s door and knocked. He swallowed thickly as he waited, clenching his shaking hands by his side. He brightened as the door opened, but immediately scowled.

“Sup?” The kid said, sounding bored.

He was in only boxers. He was cute too. What he was _not_ was Rimmy. Ryan faltered, hands clenching and unclenching. This was not part of the script. Who the hell was this? Jeremy’s friend that woke up? 

“You good, man?” The kid asked, “You’re kinda creeping me out.”

Ryan was creeping himself out. The kid turned his head to look over his shoulder.

“Jeremy!” He called, “Theres some weirdo at the door!”

“What the fuck does that mean??” Rimmy shouted back.

“I don’t fucking know!” The kid snapped, turning around fully, “Some weird guy just standing here.”

Ryan’s eyes went to the kid’s spine. _Numbers. He’s an agent. Dooley’s partner._ Ryan turned on his heel and briskly made his way back to his bike. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit!_ His hands were shaking worse now. He couldn’t tell him with his partner around. Wasn’t sure he could tell him _without_ his partner around.

“Vagabond, wait!” Rimmy called out.

Ryan hesitated at his bike. He turned to look at him. Rimmy came forward, reaching for him, but stopped, dropping his hand before it made it to Ryan’s.

“Hey, um, hi,” Rimmy squeaked, “What are you doing here?”

Ryan twisted his hands together. Did it matter any more? The truth? He had a partner. He didn’t need James Haywood. He gestured towards the apartment building. 

“You want to know about the guy who answered the door?” Rimmy guessed.

Ryan nodded.

“My friend I told you about,” Rimmy explained, “The one who woke up. You’ll have to excuse him for the nakedness. He’s been wearing nothing but underwear for awhile now.”

He chuckled nervously. Ryan wondered if he fucked him too, swallowed his jealousy and looked around. It was plenty late enough that no one was around. He had to do it now or he’d never manage to convince himself to come again. He unclipped the helmet with shaky hands and pulled it over his head. Rimmy looked surprised, then utterly shocked.

“Rimmy, I’m...sorry,” Ryan muttered, struggling to recall his practiced words, “When I decided to leave, I never meant for you to be hurt by it. I never expected you to...care about me.”

Rimmy stared at him a moment before reaching for his face. Ryan flinched, expecting a slap, but Rimmy’s hand just touched his cheek. Ryan found himself leaning into it without meaning to. 

“It really is you,” Rimmy whispered, “I knew it. I knew it, but I...y-you were dead, I kept telling myself. J-James, you’re alive!”

He put his other hand on his face and pulled him down to kiss him. Ryan’s heart hammered in his chest as he pulled back. He ran his hands over Ryan’s hair and cheeks and across his shoulders. He looked him up and down like he was seeing him for the first time. 

“I...go by Ryan,” Ryan muttered, “I’m not...the same as before, Rimmy. I’m not James any more. And I can’t be him.”

Rimmy took his face again and Ryan put his free hand over one of his. He leaned into Rimmy’s palm.

“Then...you should call me Jeremy,” he finally answered, “Rimmy is just a mask.”

Ryan suddenly started crying. He didn’t know why. Jeremy pulled him into a hug. 

“I missed you,” He cried into Ryan’s shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Ryan confessed, “I-I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Is that why you got the bike?” Jeremy laughed.

Ryan blushed a bit through his tears.

“Y-Yes,” he confirmed, “I r-ride it when I’m lonely or miss you a lot.”

“That’s so sweet!” Jeremy sobbed, “You’re so sweet!”

“No! Sh-shut up!” Ryan sputtered.

“Vagabond is sweet and adorable,” Jeremy insisted.

“Fuck you!” Ryan grumbled.

“Yes, please!” Jeremy exclaimed, “Uh, m-maybe not while Ray’s here though.”

Ryan pulled away from him and shoved his helmet on Jeremy’s head before mounting his bike and snapping at him to get on. Jeremy hopped on eagerly and wrapped around him tightly. Ryan rose straight to home base and dragged Jeremy through to his room. Jeremyseemed delighted by the turn of events, quickly getting the helmet off as Ryan locked his door. 

He practically tackled Ryan, jumping into his arms and smashing his lips into Ryan’s. Ryan grunted, fumbling to catch him and hold him up. _Fuck._ He stumbled towards his bed, throwing Jeremy on it and hurriedly yanking his clothes off, tossing them over his shoulder until he got him naked. He reached out to feel him again, but stopped to pull off his gloves. 

Jeremy was trembling as Ryan’s bare hands felt him up. Ryan squeezed and rubbed all over him, trying to commit every inch of him to memory so he could never forget. He gently kissed his lips before turning him over. 

He trailed his fingers over the numbers inked on his spine. How many times had he dreamed of this exact moment? Of putting him face down, ass up and running his fingers over the ink? The image was so vivid in his head, yet this wasn’t it. Dooley- _Jeremy_ was different now, his body had changed more Ryan’s had. 

But still the primal urge was there. The need to push him down and claim him. Shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. Jeremy looked over his shoulder cautiously, thighs trembling. Ryan reached over him to pull lube from his nightstand and Jeremy bit his lip, blushing. 

“I-it’s weird,” he mumbled, “I feel like a virgin again.”

Ryan shoved down a surge of jealousy with a scowl as he warned lube between his fingers and rubbed it over Jeremy’s asshole. Jeremy’s lower back dipped and his ass pushed out invitingly. _Mine. Claim. Fuck._ He pushed his index finger inside him, rougher than he probably should’ve. Jeremy groaned, rocking backwards.

Ryan pushed in the second almost as easily as the first and Jeremy let out a quiet little moan that set Ryan’s bones on fire. He fucked his fingers in him slowly, watching him unravel and grow desperate. _Beautiful._ When he added the third finger, Jeremy broke down completely.

“Ja-Va-Fuck! Whatever the fuck your name is, get inside my asshole!” He grunted. 

Ryan laughed, but moved to do exactly that. He leaned over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. Jeremy watched him with a frown.

“Do you have to?” He grumbled.

“Yes,” Ryan answered firmly.

There was a pause as he rolled it on and lubed himself. Then as he started pushing inside him, Jeremy spoke again.

“Do...do you have an STD?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look back at him.

“What? No!” Ryan huffed, “I just don’t want to get up after to clean out your ass.”

Jeremy snorted and dropped back onto his face.

“Oh my god, what a dork,” he laughed.

Ryan grumbled under his breath as he continued pushing in. Jeremy was completely and utterly relaxed, humming approval as Ryan sank into him. Ryan on the other hand was absolutely losing it trying not to get too rough. _First time should be calm. Work up to it. Even if Jeremy’s slutty little ass is sucking me in and begging me to own him. Right where he belongs under me, on my cock like a good little bitch._

“F-fucking Christ!” Jeremy hissed, “You know you can say that to me, you don’t have to talk in third person! I’m right here.”

“Wh-What?” Ryan mumbled, dazed and confused.

“Oh my god, dork,” Jeremy snorted, “You were saying that out loud.”

Ryan went bright red all over. This was certainly not going how he’d always pictured it, Jeremy snickering at him while he was balls deep inside him. He puffed out a laugh. This was better, he decided. This was Ryan and Jeremy. Not Vagabond and Rimmy, not Haywood and Dooley, just Ryan and just Jeremy. It was better than he could’ve ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end~! I know, it’s shocking I didn’t drag out the angst more! XD Anyway, as always, may your path stay lit, little stars!! ✨


End file.
